


Сердца поверженных врагов

by Bronach



Category: Mad Max (Video Game 2015), Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark, Gen, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronach/pseuds/Bronach
Summary: Несмертный погиб, но его сын Скротус перехватил предателей, не дав достигнуть Цитадели, и уничтожил их.





	Сердца поверженных врагов

— Там всё готово к церемонии, Скротус, — прошелестел над ухом вкрадчивый голос старшего брата.

Скротус мельком взглянул на Корпуса, оттолкнул от себя его скрипнувшее кресло-люльку и поднялся, разминая конечности и затекшую шею.

Ему не нравилась эта затея: Скротус не хотел становиться символом, не желал занять место отца, он хотел построить свою империю, тем самым доказав Несмертному, как тот был не прав, сослав младшего сына в Топливный город под начало Людоеда. Но теперь Несмертный Джо мёртв. Как и чёртов жирдяй Людоед, и брюзга Оружейник. Вся власть неожиданно оказалась в руках Скротуса. Ведь это он привёл на подмогу свой отряд, когда мятежники уже были уверены в победе. Добить их не составило труда. Скротус даже не испытал ни гордости, ни удовольствия, одержав верх. В этом не было ничего доблестного, он просто добил кучку полудохлых предателей, будто воткнул нож в спину уставшему, израненному кочевнику.

Вот только неясно было, как им удалось вывести из строя три сильнейших армии пустошей.

Сейчас Скротус больше всего жалел, что не присоединился к битве с самого начала, не познал силу и мощь противников и не сломил её в зачатке. Он не сомневался, что победил бы их и тогда. Скротус всегда искал сильных соперников, наглых, идущих напролом. Сокрушая их, втаптывая их трупы в песок, он чувствовал себя живым, как никогда.

Но сейчас он чувствовал только пустоту и запрятанную внутри, затаившуюся злость.

Стоило Скротусу прибыть в Цитадель, как Корпус, мелкий умник, тут же придумал ерунду с церемонией, которая якобы поможет упрочить власть Скротуса, показать, что он истинный наследник своего отца и способен дальше вести бойцов по Дороге Ярости прямиком в Вальгаллу. Самому Скротусу вся эта затея казалась бессмысленной, он не видел надобности в том, чтобы продолжать забивать головы людей религиозной чушью. Ему было вполне достаточно, чтобы его боялись, а уж как подпитывать этот страх он знал наверняка. Но Корпус не зря уродился таким башковитым, даже Несмертный прислушивался к его советам, поэтому на сей раз Скротус решил довериться старшему брату. В конце концов, если что-то пойдёт не так, прихлопнуть мелюзгу он всегда успеет.

— Так, выходишь, толкаешь слово, жрёшь, можешь сказать ещё что-нибудь грозное в своей манере… Эй, Скрот, ты слушаешь?

— Иди ты на дикобразий хуй, — выплюнул Скротус, не глядя на него. — Сам разберусь.

— Ну конечно, разберётся он. Всё дело нам завалишь! — проворчал Корпус, когда брат прошёл мимо него к двери, и сделал знак приставленному к нему помощнику. Когда тот склонился, Корпус прошипел: — Если всё пойдёт по пизде, ты знаешь, что делать. Знаешь ведь?! — Корпус притянул его к себе за свисающий с шеи грязный платок.

— Знаю, босс: хватаю вас, завожу тачку и рвём когти на запад.

Корпус удовлетворённо кивнул, щёлкнул пальцами, давая понять, что готов двигаться вслед за братом.

Огромный внутренний зал Цитадели был забит под завязку. Неровный гул голосов возносился к теряющемуся в темноте каменному потолку.

Скротус вышел на импровизированный балкон, скрученный из ржавой арматуры и нависающий над головами бойцов. Окровавленные трупы поверженных предателей были насажены на высокие колья и выставлены на всеобщее обозрение.

— Я пожру наших врагов! Всех до одного! — громогласно прорычал Скротус. — Я впитаю их ярость и их высокооктановую кровь!

Скротусу поднесли большое блюдо, на котором лежали сердца, он нахмурился, взял первое попавшееся. Вонзил зубы в скользкую упругую мякоть, на язык брызнула струя густой солёной жижи. Вкус был мерзким, мясо успело подпортиться, и в очередной раз Скротус пожалел, что не удалось захватить врагов живьём, чтобы прямо перед толпой выдрать из их тел трепещущие горячие сердца. А сейчас приходилось жевать нечто похожее на тухловатую ящерицу.

— Теперь я поведу вас, — произнёс Скротус, понимая, что забыл дальнейшую речь, которую придумал для него Корпус. Он почувствовал, как злость привычно затапливает его изнутри, и отдался её силе. — Да, теперь я поведу вас! Но не в Вальгаллу. Срал я на чертову Вальгаллу. Нет, мы получим всё здесь: девок, еду, зрелища. Мы сами создадим Вальгаллу на земле, такую, что все мертвецы будут нам завидовать.

— Скротус, эй, Скротус! Что ты несёшь?! — прошипел Корпус, дёргая его за штанину.

Скротус оттолкнул его.

— У нас не останется врагов. Мы станем самой яростью и сокрушим непокорных!

Скротус вырвал поднос из рук бойца и швырнул сердца во взвывшую толпу.

— Ешьте! Ешьте! И я обещаю, будут ещё! Сердца сильнейших и злейших тварей. Мы пожрём их все!

— Ээ, босс, нам не надо валить? — тихо спросил помощник, наклонившись к Корпусу.

— Нет, тупица, видишь, им всё нравится, — ответил тот, прислушиваясь к возгласам бойцов, восславлявших его брата. — Поверить не могу, что у этого идиота получилось так легко, хотя он как всегда похерил мою идею!

Скротус, довольный произведённым эффектом, продолжал вещать первую приходившую в голову чушь и даже сумел заставить себя доесть сердце. Корпус уже не слушал, в его голове зрел новый план и рождалась новая мифология, способная как следует забить головы последователей нового вождя.


End file.
